Flight of the Spiritless
by Clever Fox
Summary: In which we discover the tragic past of Hedwig the Animagus, meet a young Tom Riddle, hear some wise advice from Dumbledore, and learn Hedwig's connection to the famous Harry Potter... (Rating for future content)
1. Stuck at Hogwarts

**FLIGHT OF THE SPIRITLESS**   
  


by. Clever Fox   
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Copyright infringement unintended. Any familiar characters and background are property of J.K. Rowling. Original content belongs to me.   


* * *   
  


Chapter One :: Stuck at Hogwarts   
  
  


* * *   
  
  


Blood stained her robes once again that day.   


As Nova Hedwig Weill staggered back to the Ravenclaw common room, she discovered that she was leaving a trail of scarlet blood down the corridors.   


"Now, this just will not do!" she winced as she spoke, but nevertheless cleaned the corridor spick and span with a simple flick of her wand. However, as if in spite, she found herself coughing out another painful mouthful of blood; much of which ended up on the floor.   


"Oh, bloody hell... if anyone were to find out, that would certainly be the end of woeful little me..." Nova spoke to herself dryly, then cleared the corridor once more. The pains in her back and side were beginning to become unbearable, and she collapsed a few times before making her way to the entrance of Ravenclaw house.   


There stood a grand bookcase, furnished with silk coverings, and marble handles. The books were all great, thick volumes dating back from centuries ago. But Nova wasn't in a situation wherein she could appreciate the wonders these books held. She muttered the password ("furvus intono!"), and the bookcase quickly slid aside to let her through. Perhaps it's agility was due to pity, but then again, did bookcases really feel such emotions?   


Nova almost groaned aloud as she was met by the looming stone ladder which led up to the Ravenclaw common room. "And how on earth am I supposed to climb a blasted ladder in my state? I shall most definitely be filing a complaint to the head of Ravenclaw house once I'm feeling a bit better..."   


But most fortunately, the entrance door to the common room had been left slightly ajar by it's last visitor, so she was able to call out for help. "Is anyone up there? I'd like some help here, if you wouldn't mind so..." she called out in a feeble voice. Her cry of distress was immediately followed by the sound of hurried footsteps approaching.   


A plump, raven-haired girl poked her head through the doorway, and gasped in surprise when she spotted her.   


"Nova! What in Merlin happened to you? Is that blood covering your robes?" the girl made no move to help her injured friend, but instead badgered her with questions.   


"Emilia, would it really be so much trouble for you to maybe help me up the ladder first? Or would you rather I spent the rest of the night here, bleeding to death?" Nova asked irritably, and the plump Ravenclaw's hand flew to her mouth.   


"Yes, of course... Edward? Would you please come over here? I need some help bringing Nova up," Emilia called out to someone in the common room, whom Nova was unable to see from her spot.   


A tall boy with blond hair immediately rushed to Emilia's side, and followed her gaze down to the blood-soaked Ravenclaw. "By Merlin! Are you alright?"   


"Do I look alright to you?" Nova scowled. "Now stop gawking at me like I'm some animal on display, and help me up at once!"   


The boy named Edward hopped down the ladder swiftly, and lifted her up. He then carefully balanced himself up the rungs and Emilia took a hold of her from there on. Nova was safely delivered to the comforting warmth of the common room, where she literally collapsed onto the Ravenclaw tapestry. The softness of the luxurious tapestry tickled her cheek, and lessened her pain, if only slightly.   


"Now what are we to do with you, Nova? Honestly, you worry me half to death sometimes!" Emilia crinkled her face in concern, and began to bustle about in search of a towel and some bandages.   


"You should take her to the Infirmary; she's in no state to be left without treatment!" Edward exclaimed worriedly, but Emilia only shook her head.   


"No, you see, that's impossible. If the teachers discover the cause of her injuries, then Nova might just die..." she shook her head sadly, and the boy only looked at her in confusion.   


"D- do you know any healing spells...?" Nova asked feebly, trying to hold her head up.   


"I'm afraid I don't, sweetie... But I_ am_ skilled at dressing wounds; I didn't spend ten years living with Muggle doctors for nothing," Emilia said, smiling faintly, as she slowly poured hot water into a basin.   


"Just don't let it hurt so much." Nova clamped her eyes shut, as Emilia approched her with a steaming towel.   


"Well, I'll start off by cleaning the wound... There we go..."   


"OWW!!"   


"Sorry, but I can't clean the wound without hurting you at all... I'm trying my best to be gentle though, honest."   


Emilia continued to clean and dress the wounds, while Nova yelped in pain, and Edward watched on in fascination. After the procedure had finally finished, Nova managed to stand up, clutching her now bandaged abdomen, and stagger off to the seventh year girls' dormitory. Emilia put the towels and basin back, then followed her friend.   


"That will probably hurt through the night." Emilia pointed out, as she helped Nova climb into her four-poster bed.   


"Thanks for reminding me." Nova replied dryly.   


"Was it your uncle again?"   


"Isn't it always?"   


"Perhaps you should tell Headmaster Dippet," Emilia said in concern, but Nova only scoffed.   


"And have my father killed? No, Emilia. My father's suffered enough; marrying my mother only to discover that she's a witch, and then being tormented by her evil brother? Poor man, he shouldn't have to endure worse because of me."   


"Perhaps you can get your uncle sent to wizarding prison?" Emilia offered, hopefully.   


"It's my word against a teacher's. Everyone would dismiss it as just another childish student's attempt at getting a teacher fired." Nova spoke bitterly, then turned over slowly, her back facing Emilia. "I'd like to get some rest now, if you don't mind."   


"Good night, then. I hope you feel better tomorrow."   


"Thank you. And good night."   
  


* * *   
  


Nova opened an eye tiredly, and was momentarily blinded by the morning sunlight. Dazzlingly bright rays of sunlight streamed through the window, although the icy winter air hung below zero. Her dorm mates were already up, and bustling about the tiny room. Most of Hogwarts would be leaving for the holidays; Nova Weill not included.   


Her best friend, Emilia Lewis had also decided to stay; she'd feel terrible leaving her injured friend alone. And so the two girls followed their dorm mates down to the Entrance Hall, and waved them off. It was most likely going to be very dull and uneventful on their own, and they would miss the other girls' company.   


However, as they joined the teachers for breakfast, they realized that they weren't the only ones staying behind. Sitting at the Head table along with the teaching staff, sat two second years from Gryffindor, a tall Hufflepuff girl, and Tom Riddle from Slytherin, who was also Head Boy.   


Nova was supported by Emilia as she tried to slip into a seat without cringing from pain. She could feel her uncle's icy stare, but she didn't dare meet his eyes. A few of the teachers greeted them, and the Hufflepuff girl nodded politely. Emilia reacted with her usual cheerfulness, and was conversing animatedly with the others in no time. Meanwhile, Nova sat silently; she was afraid she might groan with pain if she opened her mouth.   


Although she wished to be left alone, Nova also felt a little glum that no one but Emilia had even tried to strike up a conversation with her. _Then again, perhaps I don't look very compatible..._ Nova thought to herself, as she chewed slowly on a buttered bun.   


"Say, Tom, how about going into the Auror profession once you're out of Hogwarts? It may be a dangerous career all right, but I think that a lad of your talent could do wonders in that area," Headmaster Dippet turned and said to Tom. Nova lifted her head slightly to see the reaction on the boy's face.   


"Why, thank you for the compliment, Professor. But I hear it's extremely hard to become an Auror; perhaps I'll consider it if my N.E.W.Ts come out alright," Tom replied politely, and several teachers smiled, as if to hear their favourite son being praised.   


Nova's face twisted into a sour expression. She had heard about the famous Head Boy often. Smart, charming, handsome and brave; talented in everything he tried. It made people like her become reduced to nothing; after all, who would praise a silly girl like her, when there were far more brilliant students like Tom Riddle? In fact, Nova had always been praised for her cleverness -probably the reason of her being put in Ravenclaw- but in her fifth year, Tom Riddle had received better O.W.Ls than her. If a Slytherin with numerous talents could easily beat Nova's most prized skill, then didn't that make her absolutely worthless?   


She narrowed her eyes at him, jealously, and he noticed. But Nova made no move to look away. Instead, she gave him a look full of contempt which he returned with a curious stare.   


"Nova..." Emilia spoke under her breath, and nudged her elbow. "Are you deaf? The headmaster's speaking to you!"   


Nova looked up with a start, and indeed, Headmaster Dippet was looked at her worriedly. "Is something the matter, Miss Weill?"   


"No, Professor. I- I was just distracted, sir. My apologies," Nova stuttered, and the headmaster nodded kindly.   


"No need to apologize. I was just asking why you chose to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays."   


"Oh. Well, my parents decided to do some traveling, and I thought I'd probably just get in the way if I went along." Nova smiled awkwardly, all the while clutching her side in pain. Everytime she spoke, it seemed, the pains returned.   


"Ah, what a generous daughter you are," Dippet smiled kindly, and Nova suppressed a snort. "I hear that your parents reside in Germany, yes?"   


"That's right, Professor. But my mother is actually from Wales, and my father is German. To tell the truth, he's a Muggle. My mother met him when he came to Britain as a tourist. They fell in love after that, and then moved to Germany, where I was born." Nova finished with what she figured looked like a polite smile. To her annoyment though, no one beamed at her like they had after Tom's speech. Although Headmaster Dippet did listen attentively, nodding in all the right places.   


"Is it nice in Germany?" Emilia chimed in.   


"I don't know. I guess it's okay," Nova replied, and felt extremely stupid after saying what she had.   


"Are there many wizarding schools there?" The Hufflepuff girl also joined in the conversation, and Nova felt a bit baffled at all the attention.   


"I think there are two. A very large one in Berlin, and a smaller one on the outskirts of Heidelberg." At this remark, the others nodded as if to absorb the piece of information. Then followed a moment of silence. Nova felt a little uncomfortable, as if she ought to be the one to think up a new conversation topic. But nothing came to mind, so she just slurped her vegetable soup loudly to break the silence. A few teachers looked at her disapprovingly, but no one voiced any complaints.   


The rest of breakfast continued in silence, save a few teachers conversing quietly amongst themselves. After the plates were cleared, Emilia and Nova returned to the common room.   


But the moment they stepped through the doorway (Nova being helped up), Emilia burst into a smile. "Isn't Tom Riddle absolutely charming?" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke to Nova.   


"I suppose," Nova replied rather grumpily. She was really getting fed up with all the talk about 'perfect' Tom Riddle.   


"He'll probably graduate with the highest marks in our year..." Nova frowned at Emilia's words. "After you, of course," Emilia hastily added.   


"No, you're right. He probably _will_ do better than me," Nova said with a sigh, as she sat down in an armchair. "What does that make us Ravenclaws then...?"   


"Don't feel so glum; there's bound to be something wrong about him. After all, he _is_ a Slytherin, and I've never once met a decent person from that house!" Emilia assured Nova, who only stared at the fire silently.   


"Say, have your wounds healed a bit, now?" Emilia asked, and Nova slowly turned to face her.   


"I'm feeling a bit better now, I suppose. It doesn't hurt as much, either."   


"That's good."   


"But who knows when my uncle might decide to torment me for making a little mistake, again. God, I hate that man." Nova's eyes burned angrily as she spoke.   


"What was it this time?"   


"He was angry because I apparently spend too much time playing Quidditch, and that's why my assignments were below par."   


"But you're on the Quidditch team!" Emilia exclaimed in protest.   


"I know. But it wouldn't be like my uncle to take things like that into account. He's just looking for a reason to torment me, and we both know it. Besides, he says that 'proper young witches' shouldn't be bothering with male activities like Quidditch." Nova finished, scowling.   


"That's really unfair... have you tried talking to your mother about it?"   


"As if she'd believe me. I mean, he's her older brother; she says she'd trust him with her life. People can be so blind sometimes."   


Emilia gave her a sympathetic look. The two sat in silence, keeping each other company without saying a word. Nova kept staring at the crackling fire, imagining throwing her uncle into it. A bitter smile crept up the corners of her mouth. Emilia could tell that she was having bad thoughts again, and decided to cheer her up.   


"Say, why don't we go outside and play in the snow? There ought to be plenty of it after the flurry yesterday," Emilia suggested brightly.   


"We're seventeen, for Merlin's sake. Aren't we a bit too old for that type of stuff?" Nova asked, though she was grinning.   


"_No one_ is too old to play in the snow! Now, quit acting superior, and fetch your winter robes!" And with that, Emilia dashed up to the dorms. Nova smiled reluctantly, then followed her.   


The snow crunched under their feet as they ran outside. The grounds of Hogwarts were covered with a thick blanket of fresh snow, and footprints were yet to be made on it. The two girls made their way to the lake, which had partly frozen over. On the far end of it was a large hole made through the ice. "Probably the giant squid," Emilia observed.   


She bent down to check if the ice was strong enough, but Nova immediately slid onto it recklessly. It was rather slippery though, and she ended up falling on her behind. Emilia chortled with laughter, but helped her friend up, immediately.   


They held hands, and ventured further across the lake, only for Nova to slip again, this time bringing Emilia down with her. They collapsed in a fit of giggles and painful groans, grasping for something to hold on to.   


"Need any help, there?" A deep voice inquired behind them.   


The two girls spun around (which wasn't so hard, due to the slipperiness of the ice), and faced the stranger. But the voice belonged to no stranger. It was, in fact, a warmly bundled Tom Riddle.   


"We could use a little help if you don't mind," Emilia replied shyly, and Nova shot her a look of disgust.   


He kneeled over, and held his hand out to the girls. Nova refused to take it, so Emilia offered her dainty gloved hand to him, first. He hoisted her up, and she gave him a small curtsey in thanks.   


"Just give me your hand, then. I don't bite," Tom said to Nova, smiling. But she just shook her head indignantly.   


"Thank you for offering, but I don't need your help. Now, why don't you go off to wherever you meant to in the first place." Nova turned away from him, and attempted to pull herself up. But as she bent her waist, the pains returned, and she collapsed onto the ice, grimacing.   


"Are you alright?" Tom looked concerned, and this time, he grabbed onto Nova's arms without asking. He quickly pulled her up, as Emilia watched worriedly.   


"Get your hands off me!" Nova exclaimed even through the pain. He quickly stepped back.   


"So sorry if I offended you, but I just can't pass by someone in need of help." Tom bowed at the waist, and gave her a charming smile before he headed back to the castle.   


Nova was seething with anger as she watched him walk away. Emilia just smiled broadly at her friend.   


"Wasn't he charming, Nova? You're so lucky; I wish he would have smiled at me like that!"   


"Charming? Ha! I'm sick of seeing him act the part of Mr. Perfect... Am I really the only one who finds that act of his to be terribly irritating?" Nova grumbled, as Emilia raised her eyebrows.   


"Irritating? I don't see what's so irritating about Tom Riddle? I mean, admit it; he was really nice to you. You should be grateful."   


"Grateful? Never! What kind of friend are you to even suggest such a thing...!"   
  


* * *   
  
  


::To be continued in Chapter Two::   
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: I'm not really sure whether I should continue this or not; perhaps the plot is a bit too farfetched? Well, if I do continue (which I think I probably will), then I assure you that the story will get much more exciting in future chapters. (I've already planned out the plot so I know^^) And one more thing: Tom Riddle will _not_ become good in this fic. 


	2. A Secret Revealed

**FLIGHT OF THE SPIRITLESS**   
  


by. Clever Fox   
  
  
  
  


* * *   
  


Chapter Two :: A Secret Revealed   
  


* * *   
  
  


The evening sun set in the distance, threatening to disappear past the horizon.   


In the dark stillness of the looming North Tower, the window shutters slammed against the cold stone walls, piercing the silence. The icy winter wind blew through the windows, spilling snow all over the carpets. But the two figures standing in the room paid no notice to their winter guest.   


"You're just the sort to have done it, and you know it yourself!" Professor Ernest Fastun spat out angrily at the young woman standing before him.   


"I did no such thing, _ professor_ ," the girl spoke, emphasizing the last word, disdainfully.   


"I clearly saw you enter his office. You're not even Head Girl; what other business would you have to discuss with the Headmaster?" the teacher spoke cruelly, and a look of hurt and anger crossed the girl's face.   


"The subject came up not once during our conversation, I can assure you that." The girl's dark brown eyes flashed dangerously, as she turned to leave.   


"I certainly hope you are speaking the truth, you wretched girl. For if I discover that you have revealed everything to the Headmaster, I will make sure you suffer," Fastun narrowed his eyes at her, and she glared back just as fiercely, her hand on the doorknob.   


"You have already made that clear time and time again, professor," The girl remarked, and opened the wooden door to leave.   


Suddenly, the much older man approached her, and grasped her jaw, roughly. He held her face dangerously close to his own, and a cruel smile appeared at the corners of his mouth.   


"Just a wave of my wand, and he'll be gone... Just like that. I could make it look like an accident; after all, Muggles are constantly dying of ridiculous causes. No one would suspect a thing..." The girl struggled in his grasp, and he finally let go of her. She quickly stormed out of the room angrily, but hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes.   


The corridors seemed only a blur as her vision became unclear. She was definitely moving, but there was no feeling in her feet. She could tell she was nearly at Ravenclaw house. If she just turned left once more...   


"Oof-!" She collided into something, or someone.   


"Miss Weill!" Headmaster Dippet looked at the startled Ravenclaw, and started to reprimand her for running, but stopped as soon as he noticed her distress. "What ever is the matter?"   


"You seem to be in an awful hurry." Tom Riddle stood next to Dippet, his Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. Even through her tears, Nova couldn't take her eyes off the shiny badge. She had always dreamt of becoming Head Girl, but had unfortunately lost the spot to a Hufflepuff by the name of Linia Fredericson. Just seeing the badge itself filled Nova with jealousy.   


"I suppose you wouldn't wish to discuss your problems in your current state, then? Go and rest, child. Tomorrow will be a brighter day," Dippet said kindly, but Nova could clearly make out the tired lines in his face.   


"Yes, professor," Nova replied with her head lowered, and vaguely heard Tom wish her goodnight as she walked past him. _ 'How humiliating...'_ she thought to herself, as she trudged to Ravenclaw house. _ 'I'm always such a mess! I suppose this is one of the reasons why I could never be Head Girl...'_   


Emilia was sitting by the fireplace, when Nova entered the common room. She was curled up with a thick book, and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Emilia looked up and waved when she spotted her friend. Nova just gave her a weak smile, then collapsed into the nearest armchair.   


"Where have you been? It's been awfully lonely here all on my own," Emilia said, as she sat down in an armchair next to Nova.   


"The North Tower."   


"Your uncle wanted to see you again?" Nova nodded. "I guess he didn't harm you or anything this time...?"   


"No, fortunately not. But he did manage to scare me half to death with another threat towards my father." Nova grimaced.   


"Inhuman of him!"   


"You couldn't have phrased it more perfectly, Miss Lewis." Nova shot a small smirk at Emilia, who raised a stern eyebrow at her.   


"I will never know what provokes you to become so very sarcastic whenever you're feeling down," she remarked.   


"Well, it's either that or being depressed," Nova shot back, and Emilia rolled her eyes.   
  


"At least being depressed will help you get in better touch with your feelings. You're just so closed up, Nova. It's hard enough for even _ me_ to understand you sometimes. You just become so... hostile towards everyone else."   


"It's the only way to avoid getting trampled amidst this war." Nova sighed bitterly.   


"What war?"   


"Why, war of the wits, of course. And I'm definitely going to have to make some negotiations if I'm to exit this battlefield alive."   


" _Must_ you think of everything in that sad, twisted way of yours? Can't you just be grateful for what you have, instead of spending your days wallowing in sorrow? Sometimes I think you even hunger for attention, and so you put on your little woebegone drama queen charade!" Emilia finished rather angrily, and Nova's face instantly contorted.   


"That's easy for you to say; you live in a world of cotton candy and teddy bears compared to me! Don't even _ assume_ that I thrive off this living hell of mine!" Nova shrieked furiously, her face flushed red.   


"Living hell? Aren't you exaggerating a bit? To tell the truth, I'm really quite fed up with your cries for pity. You aren't the only one around here with problems!" Emilia glared at Nova, then brushed past her, towards the dormitories.   


The large common room suddenly felt hollow and empty. Nova sighed to herself, as she leaned back in her armchair. She heard the slam of the dormitory door being shut, and sank deeper into the cushions. Another day messed up because of her and her evil ego.   


Nova suddenly felt immensely tired; perhaps arguing had worn her out. She curled up in her armchair, and rested her head on the cushions. In less than a minute, she was fast asleep; travelling to dream worlds where she was safe and happy.   


* * *   


"Time to wake up, then."   


Nova vaguely heard a voice speak to her, and struggled to open an eye. She could spot the blurry outline of a figure leaning above her, but couldn't tell who it was. After she blinked a few times, the outline became clearer and she was greeted by Tom Riddle.   


"Where am I?" Nova sprang up in alarm, to discover she was still lying in her armchair. She faced Tom, who was observing her silently. "What are you doing in Ravenclaw house? How did you know the password?"   


Tom simply pointed to the badge on his chest.   


"Oh, right..." Nova replied, but she felt her lips curl into a scowl.   


"Everyone's in the Great Hall eating breakfast."   
  


"Already? What time is it?" Nova searched the room for a clock, failing to spot one.   


"Nearly nine. Dumbledore requested that I come and wake you, for your friend Emilia stubbornly refused to." Tom looked at her curiously. Nova looked away at the mention of Emilia.   


"I'll be down in a moment. I have to wash up first."   


"Take your time; I'm not that hungry anyway." Tom smiled, and Nova flashed him a small smile which could also have been mistaken for a grimace.   


Nova climbed the staircase to her dormitory, and searched for a clean set of robes. After changing, she entered the bathroom. Towels were strewn on the floor, and drops of water still clinging to the shower curtains. Nova stepped to the sink, and began to wash her face. Cold water dripped down her face, but she didn't pick up a towel. Instead, she stared into her reflection in the circular mirror before her.   


She half expected to see a beautiful, intelligent young woman who lived life to its fullest. But her reflection was exactly the way it had always been, if not a bit more pitiful-looking. Dark, brown locks of hair hung limply over her shoulders. Two large, brown eyes stared back at her intensely, as if searching for something. Her skin looked pale, as if caused by malnourishment. Tiny drops of water slid slowly down her face.   


_'Not much to look at...'_ Nova thought to herself sullenly, and brought her hands to her face. _ 'Perhaps this isn't really me. Perhaps I'm just dreaming, and in my dreams I become a pathetic, miserable witch who hasn't a clue what to do with her life. In real life, I may just be a completely different type of entity altogether. Perhaps I have no body, and I see and live with only my spirit. Perhaps in real life, I can get along fine all on my own, and contact with others isn't the least bit necessary...'_   


Nova put on a depressing expression, and studied her face in the mirror. She quickly shook her head, and silently scolded herself for acting so childish. She dried herself with a clean towel, and quickly dashed back to the common room.   


Tom gave her a small smile when she appeared, and the two set off to the Great Hall.   


"You sure took an awful long time getting ready. Not that I have anything against that, though. I suppose dressing and brushing and such are vital parts of a woman's daily routine," Tom remarked, and Nova rolled her eyes.   


"Well, it's not a very vital part of mine. I just had stuff to... think about."   


"A true Ravenclaw," Tom said, and Nova smiled slightly.   


The two then, continued to walk in silence. Nova felt rather inferior standing next to Tom Riddle, but all the same had to admit it; he _ was_ a rather pleasant person.   


"What are you planning to do once you're out of school?"   


Nova scrunched up her forehead. "I don't really know... I've actually been agonizing over that for the last few months..."   
  


"Why don't you get a job at Hogwarts as a teacher? I heard you're quite talented in Transfiguration; perhaps you can enter that faculty."   


"Here? No thank you... I plan to get as far away from here as I can." Nova scowled to herself.   


"Why is that so?" Tom raised his eyebrows curiously.   


"Oh, there are just some people I'd rather not run into again once I'm out of school. People I'd rather avoid... forever."   


Tom just nodded his head, as if trying to process what she had just said. Nova simply stared at her feet as they walked towards the entrance to the Great Hall.   


"Miss Weill! Wonderful of you to finally join us," Headmaster Dippet said jovially, and Nova mumbled a good morning, and took a seat.   


Across from where she sat, Emilia sat, avoiding her stare and shifting nervously. Nova had felt rather bad after their fight, but now she just felt angry and annoyed. She was suddenly only able to see Emilia's childishness and selfishness, and it annoyed her greatly.   


Breakfast was a quick and quiet affair that morning, and Nova practically squirmed in impatience. The moment her fork clattered onto her empty plate, she was sprinting out the door, on her way to Ravenclaw house.   


The door to the seventh year girls' dormitory was swung open, and Nova grabbed her broomstick. With a satisfied smile on her face, she walked outside onto the school grounds. The air had warmed considerably, and most of the snow had melted. This winter obviously wasn't planning on granting Hogwarts a white Christmas.   


Nova sat on her broomstick and kicked off. She headed to the Quidditch pitch, and circled it several times. It was wonderfully refreshing, after several days spent cooped up in the quiet castle, yet something felt missing.   


"If only I had a Quaffle here with me to practice..." Nova murmured to herself. She searched her memory, trying to remember where the Quidditch equipment was kept. "Ah-ha! In the storage room near the dungeons..."   


She headed back towards the school, and instantly started for the flying instructor, Duquette's office. Professor Duquette was seated in his desk with a Quidditch magazine when she burst in. After some explanations, pleading and reasoning, she walked out the door in triumph, a ring of rusty old keys clutched in her hand.   


Nova rushed down numerous staircases, finally reaching the dungeons. She tried the keys one by one, until she was able to open the lock to the storage room. The dank, dusty room was filled with crates of Quidditch equipment, but Nova was easily able to locate a Quaffle. She then locked the door once more, and headed back outside.   


But just as she was about to go up a staircase, she heard a muffled voice coming from nearby. The tone of the voice sounded urgent... and familiar. Nova followed it until she came to spot near the dungeons. But strangely enough, the voice seemed to be coming from behind the walls; and yet, there weren't any doors to be seen.   


Nova cautiously pressed her ear against the wall. She felt rather silly, but in the end, her curiosity overcame her.   


The muffled sound of a male voice could be heard, but she couldn't catch everything he was saying.   


"...foolish of you! If someone from the Ministry had spotted..."   


Nova was frozen in curiosity, as she strained to hear the voice.   


"...ruddy Muggle... got every right, I do... notice a thing..." This time, it was a different voice. It seemed as though two people were conversing in the mysterious room in the wall.   


"...one, I suppose? For I've only promised... act too brashly sometimes... careful, or we'll be discovered... all ruined..."   


"...worry. I don't think anyone... what's right in front of them... if you ask me..."   


Nova wrinkled her forehead. She could only hear tidbits of the conversation, and it was thoroughly confusing.   


"...want you to proceed... cannot do this carelessly... be sent to Azkaban...!" Nova's ears perked up at the mention of Azkaban. The conversation was getting much more interesting than she had expected.   


"...afternoon, Paulins arrived... Ministry investigations... graduation day... start killing right off..."   


"...carefully plan it... can't be caught because of faulty... must be rid of Dippet first... Dumbledore... for his own good... eliminate any obstacles so that..."   


The voices grew quicker and an urgent tone appeared. Nova prayed silently that it was just two students playing a huge joke, for the conversation was sending chills down her spine. Although she couldn't make out everything they were saying, she could hear enough to figure out that the two wizards behind the wall were planning something horrible.   


_'I had better report this to Headmaster Dippet at once...'_ she thought to herself, but discovered that she was unable to move her legs; she was absolutely frozen to the spot. Instead of leaving, she pressed her ear against the wall harder, straining to make out the words.   


"...very much below par... pathetic, really... use for such weaklings... love to kill one of them off, you..."   


"...attracting way too much attention... we're to succeed... the entire wizarding world in no time... my orders, you will face the..."   


"...will always... must be leaving... must attend or..."   


"...on your way then... shall be expecting... not be late..."   


The voices left off at that, and Nova heard footsteps approaching. She looked around frantically, trying to find an escape route. But it was nearly impossible, for she didn't even have a vague idea of where the voices had been coming from. She looked at the stairs, considering the consequences of being caught eavesdropping.   


But just then, a creaking sound was heard, and a section of the wall in front of her slid aside, revealing a doorway. And standing in the doorway, was none other than Tom Riddle. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed her, and Nova too, was frozen to the spot.   


The look of surprise on Tom's face soon turned into one of anger, as he glared down at her.   


"How long have you been here?" he demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously. Nova felt quite flustered and taken aback; she had never seen him that angry before, and quite frankly, it scared her.   


"N- not very long..." Nova stuttered nervously, but she could tell from the expression on the boy's face that he didn't believe a word.   


"You lie. Now tell me; how long have you been here? How much did you hear?" the boy's voice grew menacingly quiet, and Nova felt like crying.   


"I didn't hear it all, honest. I couldn't hear much through the wall anyway," Nova spoke in fright, and Tom just stared at her. He kept staring at her, as if to penetrate her eyes. Nova felt herself crumbling and buckling inside, but she kept a brave face.   


"Well... that's quite alright then. I apologize for my rudeness," Tom said suddenly, in a surprisingly calm tone. Nova was completely taken aback; he seemed a totally different person all of a sudden.   


"Oh... well, please don't apologize. And I'm so very sorry I eavesdropped. I won't do such a thing again, I promise," Nova said, in an almost pleading sort of manner, and Tom nodded silently. "I'll just be on my way, then..."   


Nova dashed up the staircase, and continued to run until she had distanced herself from Tom. Once she reached the corridor leading to Ravenclaw house, she fell onto the floor in a heap, and exhaled deeply. Her knees still felt wobbly, and her head hurt. She had indeed heard Tom Riddle speaking of killing people, and Azkaban, and therefore it was her duty as a Prefect to report it at once to the Headmaster. But Tom had been so frightening; she had never known that he had that sort of evilness in him. Nova felt thoroughly confused, and began to rebuke herself for eavesdropping in the first place.   


_'My broomstick!'_ Nova's head snapped up with a start. She had left her broomstick down by the dungeons! She buried her face in her hands and moaned to herself; she didn't much fancy the idea of returning to that spot.   


_'I shall deal with that later... Right now, I must decide whether or not to report what I heard...'_ Nova clenched her fists in determination, and pulled herself up. Wobbling and tottering on weak legs, she made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room.   


But first, a good, long rest was in order...   
  
  


* * *   
  
  


::To be continued in Chapter Three::   
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note : It's really hard to get these chapters out, now that school has started up again. Nevertheless, I'll try my best to get at least one chapter out a week. I'd also appreciate some reviews...^^ Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms! I promise not to take it personally, as long as you're not down-right flaming me... 


End file.
